Casteliacone
by Sage-the-Anthro-Tiger
Summary: Black just wanted to have a tasty Casteliacone, but got so much more. Yaoi yumminess, don't like don't read.


**Wow, I'm doing pretty good with the yaoi stories...so here is my next one after this is three more to go! WISH ME LUCK!**

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday night and in the middle of summer.<p>

Black was in the ever-so-famous Castelia City, for...wait...for...it...Casteliacone!

Black grin in anticipation as the line move up and he was finally second in line to get the frozen goodness.

The female clerk in front of him thank the waitress and moved away allowing Black to move forward.

Black nearly dived forward as he stepped forward and grin, "Good evening, may I have a Castliacone?"

The waitress smiled, "Well sure, sugar", she had a Texas accent.

She moved into the back and after a few moments she came back with a Castlia-wait...she had two?

"Um...I only ask for one...", Black muttered confuse. Castelia Ices never gives out more than one before...

"Well, let me explain, The waitress said, "Today we end up getting double the shipment and we can't just keep it for next time. It would melt! So, we are having a special today: Buy one, get one free!"

'Oooohhhh, that made sense', thought Black.

Well, he can't exactly eat both without freezing his brain out...He suddenly had a idea! He knew someone who loves cold and sweet deserts...

Carefully, Black balance the Castaliacones and was able to pull out a poke ball, "Come on out, Simipour!"

The red and white ball open up and a flash of light exploded from the ball. When the light ended, the geyser Pokémon stood there stretching out his back.

"Simi!", Simipour cheered and looked up at his trainer, but his eyes froze and look directly at the Castaliacone in his hands.

Black hold one out, "Want it?", Black asked casually. His kind smile instantly vanish, when Simipour grin grew wider and almost evil as he bend his legs and shot forward using Acrobatics.

Black only had time to take a step back when Simipour tackled him down. Black was able to keep the cones safe as he was, slam to the ground in a...death hug.

After a few minutes of Simipour hugging, people staring and general embarrassment, the water Pokémon finally let go and took one of the cones. While sitting on Black, he happily lick his Casteliacone.

"Um, Simipour...can you get off?"

Simipour blinked a few time and must of realize he was still sitting on his trainer.

Simipour smiled sheepish and jump off, making sure to keep his cone in place.

"Simipour", Simipour said apologetic and went back to eating his sweet treat.

Black chuckled and push himself up and finally started eating his Casteliacone.

"That's alright", Black said with a smile.

And on that strange note, Black and Simipour walk down the streets of Mode Street. No particular location. Just walking around enjoying the sweets.

When they finally stopped and acknowledge where they were.

They were in Narrow Street.

Usually Narrow Street had a few people in here, but there was no one now.

"I wonder where everyone is?", Black muttered looking around the small and skinny street.

"Simi", Simipour asked, his voice also in confusion.

"Weird...", Black muttered again.

Both of them looked down and saw that their cones were gone. "Huh, I guess we ate them all...", Black sighed realizing their frozen treats were gone already.

"Simi..", Simpour said sadly and looked down the street.

* * *

><p>Simipour's POV<p>

'Mmhh, I wish we still had our cones', I thought as I looked down Narrow Street.

"I wonder, where is everyone?", I said, even though I know my trainer can't understand me.

I looked at my trainer and notice something off about him...Than I saw it. Around his mouth. Was...was...Casteliacone ice cream...

I felt my mouth water and evil thoughts took over my mind.

My trade-mark evil smile came on my face, as I ready Acrobatics.

My trainer looked at me and saw my smile. His confuse looked was instantly replace by terror, "Um, Simi-simipour? What are you think-gaahh!".

That was all he was able to say when I shot forward tackling him in another death hug.

But this time with a twist!

I was face-to-face with him. But, before he could say a word I gave his lips a big lick.

His eyes grew big as I continue my onslaught on his face. I licked around his mouth, until I notice there was some on his lips.

My fevered brain did not have time to realize what my tongue was about to do, but it was already to late.

I sweep my tongue across his lips.

Naturally, he gasped and jerked his body. That cause me to slip forward and my lips crash into his, with my tongue deep into his mouth.

That's when my sweet senses ended and my brain took over again. My brain process what was finally happen, before coming on a conclusion.

I was kissing my trainer...

Shit...shit, shit, SHIT! I always wanted to kiss him, but not like this!

I had always loved my trainer.

It started when I first met him and Snivy, as Panpour. I felt a connection with him. The more I travel with the more the connection grew. It was not till I finally realize my feelings is when it came to when I wanted to evolve. We needed a water stone, which we did not have. Black search all around Unova searching for a water stone for me. He nearly gotten killed, quite a few times. But finally finding one, he gave it to me, allowing me to evolve into Simipour. He risked his own life trying to make me happy. That's when I truly fell for him. (Although, you should have seen him when he found out a man in Castelia City giving them away, along with Fire and Grass stones. He was PISSED)

Anyway, back to present time. I was freaking out, I was kissing the love of my life and I don't even fucking know if he loves me back!

But, my thoughts was soon interrupted when I felt his tongue enter my mouth.

My thought shut down and my instincts took over. I wanted him. I needed him. Now.

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

Although I was shocked by Simipour's sudden kiss...I enjoyed it.

I also, notice that he tense up and I knew he was scared. I decided to let him know I liked it. In his moment of panick I slept my tongue into his mouth.

He instantly relaxed. And I swore I heard him growl with pleasure. He wanted it. Hell knows I wanted it. I know, we were both in for one hell of a ride.

He lean forward, pushing his lips closer to mine and our tongues battle for dominance.

While out tongues battle, his hands found my zipper to my jacket and start to pull it down. I gave him a hand and stopped our kiss to slip of my jacket and take of my shirt along with my cap. Simipour's hands trail down my well toned body rubbing my erect nipples and my abs.

His hands reach the button to my pants and somehow undid them. I kicked of socks and shoes, and lift up my body a little and slipped of my pants, my boxers soon followed.

* * *

><p>Simipour's POV (again)<p>

I felt myself drool as he removed his last articles of clothing and he was fully naked. His 8-inch member already hard and dripping precum. I decided to wait for my dessert and lean forward again and resume my kiss.

His hands began trailing down my back and was soon on my ass. I moaned and gasped into his mouth when his fingers brush against my tight virgin hole. I swore I nearly cummed right than and there.

He started to lift to rub my hole again and I arch my back like a Purrlion, lifting my tail and showing my ass for his exploring hands.

He began to add pressure to my hole, until finally breaking though my tight ring.

I brace for pain and...found none? I felt uncomfortable, but no pain. I wasn't complaining though.

He push more and more into me filling my virgin hole. I began to moan again as he added a second finger, than a third. Rubbing and stretching me out. After, a few moments of stretching, he pulled out.

I made a small whine when the contact was lost, but ended up letting out a started yelp as he suddenly grabbed my hips and lift me upward and sat me on his shoulders. I was completely confuse...until, he gave my 6 and a half member a big lick.

I threw my head back and moaned as loud as I can. He trail his tongue along my balls and I shook with pleasure. He soon wrap his lips around my tip of my cock. I moan even louder as he push his head down more, taking more of my cock.

I never felt this much pleasure in my life. I nearly scream when his hand return to my hole again, pushing into faster than before and began to finger-fuck me. Thrusting his finger in and out, while sucking the pre-cum out my pulsing cock.

I felt the burning white hot coal, blaze in me and I knew I was close.

That's when I felt the coal explode and shooting it into my masters inviting mouth. My hole clamp down on my his fingers, as he trust them deep into me.

My vision turn white as I went on cloud nine.

Somewhere in my pleasure fill senses, Black pull out his fingers and took my cock out his mouth letting some of my juice splat on his face.

My head finally came back down and my vision turn back to normal. His mouth was covered in my white juices and I got a sudden reminder of the Casteliacone juice. I grin and bent down, licking his face clean. He pulled me into another kiss. As perfect as all this was...I wanted to finish it with the one activity that been the number one dream in all my fantasies.

'Now or never', Was my only thought as I climbed down from my position on his shoulders and onto his lap.

I lift my tail up and squat down having is painfully hard member probed my still virgin hole.

I looked at him hoping for courage to do this. He must have saw my scared expression, because he laced his fingers on his right hand with the one on my left. "I won't push into doing anything, but if you want this, than I'll help you though", he said soothingly and lovingly.

I felt my heart will up with confidence and love...I-I can do this. I been wanting to do this for a long time and DAMN IT I WILL NOT CHICKEN OUT!

With that new-found courage, I began to push down and feeling the tip penetrate me. I was hoping to feel no pain like last time. No such luck. Ow...

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

I felt myself tense up, when I saw his pain-fill expression. I wrap my arm around him and pull him into a loving hug. "Hey, take it easy. Don't push yourself. Take it slowly.", I soothed.

He had tears in his eyes, but VERY slowly began to push down. Even though I was in complete pleasure, is vice grip tight wall clamping down on my member, I was more worry for Simipour. He did not stop going down until I was completely in him. We stayed in the position for a about five minutes, before the pain fill expression went away. He open his eyes and looked at me with eyes fill with pain and pleasure. He push my arm off him and place both of his hands on my chest and slowly began to lift himself off my cock. He kept on pulling out until, he had my tip still in him. He sighed and push himself down again more quickly this time. When he reach the hilt, he began to lift himself just to drop back down. He repeated this process for quite some time. The pain in his eyes being replace by pleasure, but this was still pain in it. But, that's when I hit one certain angle. One certain mark. Whatever pain and uncomfortable expression he had, died instantly and was replace by complete and utter pleasure. He let out a complete scream of pleasure and I knew I hit is prostate.

I grinned and wrapped my hand around his already cock as he fucked himself on my cock and my hand.

His cock was already spewing pre-cum as I felt my own cock, shot out some of its own.

Simipour slam himself harder and faster on my hand and cock, obviously enjoying every second of the moment.

I felt his no-longer-virgin hole tighten and I knew he was close. I felt my own burning white coal burn, ready to explode.

His fucking increase as he began yelling and moaning, "Simi-simi-simi...SIMIPOOOOOOUUUUUUURRRR!", he screamed as his white load shot out, hitting his and my chest. His already tight hole tighten into a vice grip and my cock can no longer take it with one last thrust, I slam my hips deep into him, shooting my load deep into him.

He collapsed on my chest, panting, hugging (luckily not death) me tight and cuddle his head into my chest.

"That. Was. Amazing.", I panted.

"Simi", he agreed. Than, he blushed, "Simi-simipour."

I did not understand him, but I knew if what he said.

I kissed his forehead and whisper," I love you, too."

We shared one last kiss, before I got up and place my clothes back on. I picked him up and carried him to the nearest, nicest hotel. For sleep and perhaps _other_ activities.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! I think that was my best work! I hope you all like it. Three to go, hope to top this. I honor this one-shot to my good friend Shadow-38, so...HONOR HIM! now i must go, because I spent night trying to figure out a good idea for Simipour, before Shadow-38 gave me idea about Castelia City. And I'm freaking tired...so...ssssooo...so-'SRG-the-Anthro-Bison passes out' 'a ambulance comes by and two paramedics, come out, pick him up and place him into the truck and than drive off'<strong>


End file.
